


Lalochezia

by Plenicelune



Series: Detroit: Become Human Vignettes [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: Lalochezia – The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.





	Lalochezia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> No beta. Will fix the errors when no one is looking.

Somewhere along the line, Gavin Reed didn’t meant for himself to end up the way he is. A filthy loud-mouth, offensive, disrespectful, hateful… ask everyone in the station and they have more to add to the list.

What is he supposed to do? The apple never falls far from the tree.

_ A frail body, looking helplessly as his father yelled expletives towards his mother. Catching the hard knuckles against the little boy’s cheeks when he tried to step in. Now the profanities were aimed at him, and he took it all in. There was nothing much to do. _

It’s utterly hilarious and ironic to see how easy it is to pick up the habits of your family, even when hatred couldn’t contain the raw emotions one was feeling for that family member.

The first time Gavin said let out a stream of obscenities, it was to a bully. Even the bully couldn’t comprehend all the shit spewing from his mouth that he’d run away. Gavin got his third detention that day, and also a newfound way to make himself feel better.

Then the second time, the third, the fourth. And it continued on and on.

Until Gavin accepted it as part of who he is.

Which is utterly horseshit because he remembered he swore to his mother never to become like his good-for-nothing father. 

Yet here he is, minus the alcohol addiction, but keeping the entirety of his father’s mouth. The mess and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my prompts [here](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/79189442741/drabble-prompt-list-thing).


End file.
